Cory Wharton
Gameplay Battle of the Bloodlines Bio: Following his crazy season on Real World: Explosion, Cory brings his cousin, Mitch, to The Challenge for a shot at the title. This Bloodline duo combines brains and brawn to create an imposing force in the Challenge house. Looking to his older cousin to lead them to victory, Mitch gushes, “I always looked up to Cory. He's definitely been a role model for me in a lot of ways. So I'm really glad that he's here and he's got my best interest at heart.” However, when Cory and Mitch start mixing business and pleasure with ladies on another team, it threatens to land them both in dangerous territory. Cory attempts to use his new love connection with a volatile vet for political leverage, but Mitch worries Cory might end up pissing the wrong people off. Money Won: $37,500 Rivals III Bio: Cory was the pivotal vote in a decision to kick Ashley out of the Real World: Explosion house and now, they’re partners! Cory has no reason to believe that her state of mind has improved, “Ashley looks like she’s in great shape, but mentally is Ashley ready to handle this Challenge? All Hell is gonna break lose.” Ashley admits, “I was not in a very good place but kind of turned over a new leaf since then. Am I crazy? Probably, yeah. I think we’re all crazy!” Ashley has no intention of getting sent home early, and a steamy hookup with a brawny Challenge vet shows everybody that she has nothing to hide! As for smooth-talking Cory, he sets his eyes on a doe-eyed rookie of his own. Will these ex-roommates be able to balance their romances for long enough to walk away victorious? Or will their fiery personalities combust like the last time they worked together? Invasion of the Champions Bio: Back for his third Challenge, Cory is ready to prove that being a physical trainer in Santa Monica, CA has paid off in more ways than one. Usually, Cory finds one lady to cuddle up with each season, and this time around, he’ll ignite two hot new flames. However, Cory is adamant that he will not let his raging libido affect his performance, “This is the most important Challenge to me. I didn't come here for a girl. I came here to prove to myself I can get this win.” Between plotting his Challenge revenge and flirting with the foxy females, Cory will discover that the path to the Final may not be smooth sailing. Will Cory be able to thwart his thirst for the beautiful babes? Or will he face yet another brutal upset? Money Won: '''$26,250 XXX: Dirty 30 '''Bio: The Battle of the Bloodlines and Invasion of the Champions finalist is often pegged as The Challenge’s resident ladies' man. However, behind his twinkling eyes lies a tactical mind, very capable of deceit and trickery. An example: During Rivals III, Cory was willing to betray his friendships that existed outside of the game in order to get ahead. He became notorious for pledging his allegiance to a number of opposing teams -- so is this trend going to continue on Dirty 30? Vendettas Bio: The two-time finalist launched a questionable strategy that involved declaring a hit list against the vets at the beginning of Dirty 30. As a result, Cory created a vendetta with the most notorious vet in the house, Johnny Bananas. With the two both returning to face each other this season, who will fall first? Eliminations Rivals III Invasion of the Champions XXX: Dirty 30 Vendettas Spin-off Gameplay Champs vs. Stars Bio: As the resident challenge “ladies man,” Cory Wharton knows how to use his flirtatious nature and charisma to his advantage. Although very charming, this rising star is still capable of deceit and trickery, often making multiple alliances to save himself. Of his mere four seasons on The Challenge, Wharton made his mark by making it to the finals – twice. As a rookie on Champs vs. Stars, Cory is ready to prove that he’s on par with the Champs while taking out those Stars on the side. Spin-off Eliminations Champs vs. Stars Gallery CoryBloodlines.png|Battle of the Bloodlines CoryRivals3.png|Rivals III CoryInvasion.png|Invasion of the Champions CoryXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 CoryCvS.png|Champs vs. Stars cory 2.png|Vendettas Trivia *Cory holds the record for most consecutive daily mission wins with eight, having been on the winning team from the third challenge all the way to the tenth challenge during Battle of the Bloodlines. **He is followed by the Real World team in Extreme Challenge, the Guys team from the first Battle of the Sexes, the Champions team from The Ruins, and Cara Maria Sorbello on Battle of the Bloodlines, all with seven consecutive mission wins. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:Real World: Ex-Plosion Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:Rivals III Category:Invasion of the Champions Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Champs vs. Stars Category:Vendettas